User talk:0ToxicPersephone0
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the TemplateKandra page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Zany Knave (talk) 14:32, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Party! Hi there! I just wanted to welcome you to the wiki! If you have any questions at all feel totally free to shoot me a message on my talk page, or discord! Welcome! Hello! I wanted to say hi and welcome you to the wiki. Demeter's also one of my goddesses so it's a shameless plug :D feel free to message me here or on our discord (I can show you how to access it if you need), if you need any help --AdrasteiaFate (talk) 20:35, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Demeter Cabin Hey I replied to your post on Demeter Cabin! Don't know if there are any active Demeter kids so I thought I'd reply. Hope that's okay :D also welcome to the wiki. It's good to see a new player around. AdrasteiaFate (talk) 16:27, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Replied No worries! It's good to see you figured Iris Messages out :D you can also join our discord if you wish, it's at the side of any page I think and it just asks you to connect. That's how most of us communicate. But yeah, if you need any help or want to change the RP or anything let me know. I also replied. AdrasteiaFate (talk) 18:00, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Hey! Hey! You okay? :) Just wanted to let you know I'd replied and check everything was fine. Thanks. Fate --AdrasteiaFate (talk) 21:08, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Thank you!! :3 Hi!! I'm so glad you too took notice of my claim, because you actually know what's going on xD I see that you have a claimed character and honestly, your offer to roleplay with Lila is very generous! However, I want to finish my character's page and word bubble before we start, and I notice you have an ongoing RP in the Demeter's Cabin, and I don't want to bother you! Since I don't wish to sound rude, hopefully when your roleplay is done, meet me in Nyx's Cabin! Thanks for your time! Sincerely, 2Nyx's Nightmares2 (talk) 09:04, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :3 Hoi again :D Hai!! I'm kinda bored, so care for a RP?? I know it's pretty random but I think you're the only one online here that I know of rn xD maybe at the cafe just outside camp?? It's okay if not xD it is ''kinda random :P Re: Cafe RP Sounds great!! I'll start the RP now. See ya there :3!! NANI my reaction when i saw ur badge >.< so sweet hope ur giving it to oli soon Congrats Hello, and congratulations on reaching level five! You are now a full-fledged member with all the rights that come along with it. Now that you've reached level five, were you perhaps part of the Adopt a Newb program? This is to know if you get the reward or not. If so, who was your mentor? Also, it is my duty to inform you that, for every year you stay with this wiki, you receive a new character spot and a badge to commemorate it! In order to receive the spot, however, you must let an administrator (preferably in HR) sometime between the day you turned another year, and three weeks after that. If you do not, you will, unfortunately, forfeit your spot. Hope your time on his wiki will be long and fun! Hi! Hi! Thank you for contacting me about Sadie Anis. I was a bit lost and wondering if someone would contact me. Thanks for you input. Since you were so helpful, I was wondering if you could help me with some questions. Thanks! Ok, here we go. *Ok, so your first question was about Hermes dropping by. I wanted to show that he still cared about them, but I understand about not to many times. I think I fixed that point, but let me know if it still needs work or how it’s going. *Ok, so yes, the hound was a hellhound, but since she didn’t know what one was, I wasn’t sure if I should name it or not. I could either put it in parenthesis, or I could just name it. What do you think? *Hm, I’m not sure. I’ll have to think. I guess it makes sense that she get her weapon before Camp, because it’s special. She has two rings that can turn into two knifes. I’ll add that. *Age. Ok, I’m fine if she’s younger when she gets there, I just read that most Roleplay people are between the ages of 15 and 21. Is the age they get to camp different then the age they are now? I can change it easily, and have her be 10 when the house blows up, so then 13 when she gets to camp. *Alright, for the hydra I changed it. I forgot how hard it is to defeat. I was remembering a snake thing with many heads, but I forgot that the heads multiply when you cut them off. Your right, she would not be able to defeat it. I changed it for the moment, but do you have any suggestions? If I make it to easy, it will seem strange that the satyr died fighting it, if it was not very dangerous. *Last one. So, I guess that makes sense. The only reason I was hesitant to have someone take her to camp is then that then most likely she would become friends with them. That makes sense, but since I would have created the character, it’s not like she could Roleplay with it, since I created it. The satyr would have to get more halfbloods, but she might still see him every now and then. If I created him though, then they couldn’t interact. How would that work? I don’t think she would forget about who brought her to camp. How should I do this? Thank you soo much for contacting me, it was very helpful. You’ve been so nice to all new users, I’m honored to be one that gets to interact with you. Thanks! Samirah ara (talk) 19:23, May 15, 2019 (UTC)Samirah ara One last thing! Hi! Also, I wanted to add, I had the satyr turn into a plant for ease of carrying and for reasons above. ^ When I went to the books though, it looked like Grover had to say a blessing to reincarnate him. (I have the quote on Sadie’s page.) So, in that case she most likely wouldn’t know the blessing, so he would remain a dead satyr. How should I do this? I suppose it’s all connected to if she goes to camp by herself or not. I need a LOT of help to get her claim done. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks! Yours forever, Samirah ara (talk) 01:26, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Samirah ara ❤️❤️ Lol, I keep forgetting stuff. So, for her weapons, do you think she should just have them from birth, or is given them in some sort of Hermes prompted encounter, (like in a moment of peril, the hellhound fight for instance, them to be whisked into her hand from the wind and she hears a voice saying, “avenge me”, “fight this battle”, etc.) Or she could just steal her rings. That too. �� Thanks for humoring me! Definitely by now, in your debt, Samirah ara (talk) 01:42, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Samirah ara Thank you so much for the advice on my claim page, it helped a lot! AuthorsNote7 (talk) 23:11, May 22, 2019 (UTC) "Crystal Angelito" AuthorsNote7 RP Thank you so much for all your help getting me though the process of claiming! My character has been claimed now, wana RP? [[User: Samirah ara|Samirah ara]][[User talk:Samirah ara|(Talk)'']] 00:01, November 14, 2019 (UTC)